


a lovely type of pain

by uncertainty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Femdom, Nipple Play, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainty/pseuds/uncertainty





	a lovely type of pain

"Are you okay? You seem really tired," Aoi asked nervously. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep because I've been um, scared," Chihiro couldn't look her in the eyes. 

"It's okay, I know what you mean. If it helps, you can stay in my room tonight,"

"You don't have to do that,"

"No, I want to. Us girls have to stick together, right?"

"Um, yeah, I guess,"

"Good. Now, come with me. It's almost night time," she grabbed his hand and led him to her room. 

 _Don't say anything stupid. Don't say anything stupid._ "Nice place you have here," _Dumbass. It looks almost exactly like yours._  

"Uh, thanks. Are you nervous? You seem nervous,"

"Um, mayb- I mean no. I'm not nervous at all,"

"Chihiro, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly. I promise I won't judge you either way,"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Are you a lesbian?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that, but if what you're asking is if I like girls, then yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because you got really nervous and I thought it was kind of cute,"

"You... t-thought it was... cute?" he blushed a bright red.

"Mmhm! I thought you were cute the moment I saw you, but I didn't have the courage to tell you until now," she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The sensation was unfamiliar to him, but nice. He pushed his lips into hers in response, parting his lips to let her tongue explore the inside of his mouth. She began grinding down on his leg.

 _You have to tell her,_ he thought. _She's gonna find out if this goes any further._ He pulled away from the kiss. 

"Do you need to stop?"

"No, no, it's just... I need to tell you something," he took a deep breath. "I'm not a girl,"

"Okay,"

"So you're not mad at me lying to you?"

"No, of course I'm not mad at you. I don't usually go for guys, but for you I think I'll make an exception. Unless you want to stop, of course,"

"No, no, I want to continue. I just wanted to tell you before you found out for yourself," he gestured toward his skirt. "I mean, you can't see it from here, but what you did really turned me on,"

"Then, take off your jacket and skirt for now," she said, taking off her own jacket and shorts. He followed suit, laying the articles of clothing on the bed. "You can just throw those on the floor,"

"Hold on, I need a second before we continue," He put his hand down into his underwear and then sat back down on the bed. "Sorry, I just needed a minute to get my dick out. We can't really do this if my balls are still inside me,"

"That'll probably make this easier," she sat down on his lap, beginning to grind down on his erection. She moaned. Even though the two layers of fabric between them, he could feel her getting wet, and it made him harder. 

She pulled her shirt off. Her bra matched her panties. _Shit. Was she hoping this would happen?_ She began to unbutton his shirt, pulled it off and threw it on the floor.

"Can I touch you?" he asked. 

"Please," she took off her bra. He cupped his hand over her breast and put his mouth on the other. He trailed kisses over her breast and began to lick at her nipple. She moaned softly. He took it into his mouth and sucked on it. She moaned again. 

"Can I go down on you?"

"You don't need to ask," she laid down.

He trailed kisses down her chest and stomach, until he was at the waistband of her panties. He grabbed it and pulled them down, pulling them off and throwing them on the floor. He began kissing even farther down, stopping right in between her legs. "Can I?"

"Stop asking and just do it,"

He ran a finger across her slit. She shivered.

"You're so wet,"

"Thanks, I know,"

"I didn't mean- It's nice. I like it," He dipped his tongue down to taste her. "You taste lovely. It's definitely different than semen, but-"

"You know what semen tastes like?"

"Fuck. I mean, yes. This may or may not be my first time with a girl, though,"

"It's okay. It's my first time with a guy,"

He leaned back down and licked at her some more, circling his tongue around her clit, then beginning to suck on it.

He licked down, plunging his tongue inside her.

"Ah! Fuck! Chihiro, please,"

"Please what?"

"I want you to put it in,"

"Put _what_ in _where_?"

"I want your dick in my pussy,"

He pulled off his underwear. "M-my jacket,"

"What about it?"

"There's a condom in one of the pockets," he reached down onto the floor into one of the inside pockets of his jacket and pulled out a small silver packet. 

"Why do you have that on you?"

"Ah, you know, emergencies, or if someone else needs it,"

"Oh, so you just have one on you at all times,"

"Well, yeah, basically," he slipped the condom on and laid down. "Get on top of me,"

" _Oh_." she sat down on the end of the bed. "So you like it like _that_?"

"Y-yes,"

"Alright then." she moved up on the bed, sitting down in his lap. He moaned.

"F-fuck,"

"You like that?"

" _Y-y-yesss_ "

"Good boy," she ground against him.

"P-please, I want you to finger my asshole,"

She licked her finger and stuck it in his anus.

"Mmmnh, yeah, just like that." he dug his fingers into the bedsheets.

"You like that, don't you? How 'bout I get the stap-on and fuck you with it?"

"Y-yes, I'd like that."

She got off of his lap and reached into the dresser drawer. She pulled the condom off of him and started licking at the tip of his dick.

"Ah- f-f-fuck,"

"Okay, so, I know you're supposed to use lube, but I don't have any, so-"

"It's okay, we can just use saliva, or-" Chihiro dipped his hand down in between her legs, "we could use your natural lubrication." he stroked his fingers around in her wetness, trying to coat his fingers with it. He then brought his fingers back to his own anus, inserting them into himself.

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Well, if you mean fingering myself, then yes,"

"So you _really_ like this sort of thing, don't you?"

He slid more fingers into his asshole, to the point where he was fisting himself. "Y-yes. I mean, I have a prostate, so why would I _not_ use it?"

"Mmm, I see. So it's more about being resourceful than actual pleasure?"

"Well, also maybe because I like it." he leaned down and licked at the strap-on to prepare it.

She carefully inserted the phallus into him, letting it stay there for a few moments. "Is this okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, you're fine. Just, don't start moving until I tell you to, okay?"

"Okay,"

He stuck his legs up farther, his erection laying on his stomach. "You can start moving now,"

Aoi thrusted her hips in and out of him, earning her small moans from the effeminate boy beneath her. His hands dug into her back, and his mouth bit into her shoulder as she quickened her pace. 

"F-f-fuck," Chihiro moaned out, kissing around where he bit down.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm more than okay. You just- ugmmh, hit my prostate. Fuck, it feels _so fucking good!_ " he wrapped his legs around her waist, attempting to draw her closer and kissed her.

Seeing him absolutely overcome with pleasure gave her a sense of satisfaction that she hadn't often felt before, so much so that she didn't care about reaching her own climax anymore, but to see the boy beneath her come undone completely. "Are you sure I'm not hurting you? It doesn't sting just a little bit?"

"Well, of course having a foreign object shoved up your asshole fucking hurts. But you get used to it after a while and it sort of becomes a lovely type of pain. Sort of like losing your virginity to someone you really love,"

"Wow," she plowed into him faster than she had before. "I didn't know anyone could be so poetic about anal. You really like that shit, don't you?"

"Mmmh, yes."

"Chihiro?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you close?"

"Mmhn, yes, please, harder. Don't stop until I come, please,"

She kept thrusting into him, harder and harder, trailing her mouth down and sucking on his nipples. 

He practically screamed. "Mmhgh, yes, fuck, I'm- _ah_!" he finished on his own stomach and chest, spasming violently. "I'm sorry, I'm really tired, I don't think I'll be able to-"

"It's okay, you can watch me,"

"What do you- _oh_ ,"

She dipped her hand in between her legs and rubbed, and he swore if he hadn't just shot semen all over himself that he'd be rock hard. She quickened her pace until she screamed out in pleasure, falling back down on the bed.

"Here, clean yourself up." she handed him a tissue, and he wiped the semen off of his stomach.

"That was wonderful, thank you,"

"No, thank _you_. I didn't know I could have that much, and that _kind_ of, fun with a guy."

"Mmm, yeah, I'm really tired after all that. Good night."

"Good night,"


End file.
